


四天凰文挑战pt.4

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 泰猫塑 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Summary: 布偶猫泰泰 双性 发情
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 4





	四天凰文挑战pt.4

“喵呜…”布偶猫哼哼在主人柔软舒适的大床上打着滚，觉得难受极了。全身都热得不行，不知道是不是因为自己这一身长长的毛。

或许不是吧…这热根本就不太正常，他伸了个懒腰，跳上了主人的枕头，那里有他好闻的气味。怎么躺都不舒服，布偶猫开始烦躁起来，被修剪过的爪子挠着枕头，太大的动作反倒把自己弄翻了。

布偶猫在被子里滚了一圈，“嘭”地一下变成了人形。没了浑身的猫毛似乎清凉了一些，毛茸茸的大尾巴在床单上扫来扫去，又无精打采地耷拉在那里。

打开衣柜偷偷拿了主人的衣服，跳下床的时候项圈上的铭牌还叮当作响。这是田柾国的衬衫，上面有他的味道，金泰亨套在身上，扣子没有扣上，捏着袖口嗅闻着，猫耳朵也悄悄耷拉下来。

好香…金泰亨又滚回床上，藏进被子里蜷缩着，忍耐着这令人难受的燥热。变成人形的时候反应似乎更强烈，迫使他想到一些不太好的事情，金泰亨的脸慢慢变烫发红，下身也奇异地开始痒起来。

该不会是…发情了吧？金泰亨仔细算了算，好像发情期确实是这几天。毛茸茸的尾巴缠住腿根，双腿有些难耐地磨起来，金泰亨抱着被子，不由自主地蹭了上去。

可是怎么办呢，田柾国还没回家呢…金泰亨探出脑袋，到床头柜去翻了翻，只找到了一颗小小的遥控跳蛋。怎么会这样呢，平常他给自己用的那些东西五花八门的，关键时刻想用就找不到了…

有总好过没有，虽然自己使用还是有点害羞。性器已经半抬头了，小穴也湿漉漉的，“唔…是这样吗…？”他自言自语着，不算熟练地把跳蛋推入自己的小穴，只是小小的异物侵入，都能让肉壁紧紧吸附住，金泰亨抖了抖身子，将一个枕头竖起来，夹在腿间。

拿起遥控器，犹豫了好一会儿之后决定开到最大的档位，埋在穴口的异物突然剧烈震动起来，一声甜美的轻喘不慎从嘴角泄出。

酥麻的快感沿着尾椎向上，金泰亨的身子都轻颤着发软，喘息声中似乎也藏了媚气。这副身子被主人爱抚过好多次，这样的快感开始使他越来越不满足，反正家里除了他没人在，金泰亨犹豫一会儿就开始扭着腰肢蹭在枕头上。

枕头被小穴分泌出的淫液沾湿了一些，有些粗糙的边缘磨着穴口的肉粒，带起的快感更甚，不自觉夹紧了双腿，腰肢摆动的幅度也越来越大，一手探进自己的口腔，一手抚慰着自己的性器。

“呜…柾国…柾国儿…”自慰到动情处，金泰亨情难自禁地叫着主人的名字，光是想想就已经想要得不行，这发情热把他折磨得快要发疯，多希望自己的主人立刻就回到自己身边给他安慰。

“唔嗯…！”他猛地一抖，肉壁紧紧地收缩起来，性器也喷射出一股股白浊，全洒在了枕头上。还沉浸在高潮的愉悦中没反应过来，金泰亨猛然听到另一个声音。

他回头一望，发现主人其实就在卧室门口呢，脸倏地通红起来，金泰亨害羞得失语，结结巴巴的只说出来一句：“你什么时候回来的…？”

田柾国走进来，把人一步步逼到墙角，眼中火热的情欲和占有欲不可忽视。舌尖顶着腮，他刻意放低了声音，“在我的房间里，穿我的衣服，用我的枕头，叫着我的名字做这种事…？”金泰亨不敢看他，眼神却无意识瞟到他下身鼓起的小帐篷。

“要不是今天回家得早一些，我还不知道我的小猫在家喜欢玩这种游戏呢。”田柾国玩味地笑着，顺手抽出了还埋在小穴里工作的跳蛋，甚至带出了一小波淫水。金泰亨轻喘一声，缩在角落不敢动，眼神被情欲烧得湿润起来，久久地才小声说道：“我…我发情了嘛…”

他的小猫平常都对性事羞于启齿，只有在发情的时候才会坦诚一些，田柾国自然每次都抓住机会好好玩弄一番。金泰亨眨眨眼睛，下定决心主动搂上去。

毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着田柾国的颈窝，这是他撒娇的时候会做的动作，他揉了小猫毛茸茸的耳朵，低语道，“你知道后果的。”金泰亨软着声音哼哼道，“帮帮我吧，主人…”

这一声主人叫得合适，田柾国向后一坐，拉着人就坐到他的大腿上，金泰亨身上除了那件衣服什么都没穿，下身被硬挺硌着，反而越来越痒了。

他难得主动去解开田柾国的裤链，掏出那叫嚣已久的硬物，双手握着撸动起来。每次看都会害羞，每次看也总会不敢相信这么大的东西居然能挤进自己狭窄的穴道。

“今天想被主人疼爱哪个地方呢，前面的还是后面的？”田柾国捏着他的下巴把人勾过来，手已经抬起了他的臀部对准了小穴，这下反倒是金泰亨紧张起来，耳朵不安地垂下，也不好意思看着人家。

粗大的头部顶着穴口，一点点轻轻地戳刺，就是不愿意进来，金泰亨用眼神无声地催促着他，看起来楚楚可怜。“泰亨刚刚是怎么做的，我想近距离体验一遍。”果然，他一开口就是恶俗的要求，金泰亨噘着嘴，但还是听话了。

手撑着他的腹肌慢慢往下坐，他能感受到穴口被撑到极限的痛感，可是随之而来的也是更多的快感。敏感的肉壁立刻吸紧了侵入体内的异物，夹得田柾国一阵舒爽。“就这么想要？下面夹得好紧…”

终于坐到底了，金泰亨难耐地喘息着，双手勾上了田柾国的脖子，眼角都带了亮晶晶的泪。“做得很好，现在开始像刚才那样动吧。”这个要求对于他来说似乎有些过分了，身子本来就发软没力气，被插入以后更是如此。可是这情欲终究催着他动作起来，扭着腰肢小幅度运动着。

小穴被粗大的肉棒填满的感觉令人满足，一声声娇软的轻喘就在田柾国耳边，挠着他的理智。这样的动作对于他来说还是太轻了，他恨不得现在立刻把小猫压在身下狠狠贯穿。可是让他主动的机会难得，他又想好好享受一下被小猫服务的感觉。

小猫不太乖地咬着他的脖子，似乎是为了忍住这来势汹汹的快感，却突然被人捉住了尾巴。他吓一跳之后反倒咬得更重，田柾国一手搂着他的细腰，一手揉着尾巴，在他耳边小声警告着，“咬人的猫咪不听话，是要受到惩罚的哦。”

“呜…你欺负我…嗯啊…”带着哭腔的控诉传来，眼角的生理泪水已经溢出，顺着脸颊滑落。田柾国脱下他的衬衫，让人靠在自己身上，双手盯上软嫩挺翘的臀部，大肆揉捏起来。

似乎终于不满足起来，金泰亨的动作幅度变大了许多，肉臀打在大腿上的声音响亮清脆，却已经把当事人羞得抬不起头。“柾国啊…嗯…”嘴里不清不楚地叫着他的名字，窝在他的颈间哭叫起来。

“我在呢，怎么了…？”田柾国托住他的臀协助他运动着，每坐下去一次都要把他狠狠地压住，非要让他整根吞下。“呜…好舒服…嗯啊…好大…”金泰亨一般不会说这种话，现在是真的被伺候爽了，忍不住吐露真言。

这种呻吟让田柾国满意极了，他恨不得让金泰亨多说几句，自己也开始挺着腰动起来。每一次都几乎撞到最里面，爽得小猫呜呜咽咽哭着。

上半身往后仰，双手还勾着田柾国的脖子，金泰亨嘤咛一声达到了高潮，性器射出的白浊喷射到田柾国身上。田柾国把人整个托起，肉棒从小穴退出来，带出来一股水流。金泰亨的身子猛地一抖，从小穴又喷出了一股淫水。

把人压倒在床上，将他的腿压到身子两边，“自己抓好。”简单吩咐一声，金泰亨将双腿维持着这样的姿势抱住，下身一览无余。田柾国下身一沉，又将性器没入湿软的小穴，保持着适当的速度运动起来。

被快感折磨得不行，金泰亨抓挠着自己的大腿，疼痛让他稍微清醒了一些，至少还记得去咽下津液。项圈上的金属铭牌被撞得一晃一晃的，烙印在上面的“JK's”更是让田柾国失控起来。

身体似乎承受不住这样过于强烈的快感，他开始扭着腰逃避，却被人肏得更狠，一边狠狠地挺入一边警告，“别动…！呼…乖一点…”身体本来就处于极度敏感的状态，被他这样粗鲁地对待没多久就再一次到达了一个小高潮。

“呜…柾国啊…好…嗯…好厉害…！”田柾国一个深深的挺入，差点没因为他这句话丢了理智，低低地骂了一声，推着腰把人翻了个身，抬起他的腰腹，让他跪趴着，随后扶着臀部再次进入了小穴。

双腿已经软得不行，却还要被迫跪着。毛茸茸的尾巴扫着田柾国的身子，挠得田柾国心痒痒，直接将尾巴握在手里，感受到小穴忽地夹紧了性器，田柾国不免想更过分地玩弄他。“别…呜…不要这样摸尾巴…”金泰亨回头望着他，楚楚可怜地。

突然又有了什么恶趣味的想法，田柾国低笑一声，“那你试试自己动一下，让我满意了我就不玩尾巴。”金泰亨皱着眉瞪他，“柾国真是个坏人…呜！”臀部忽然被他打了一下，金泰亨虽然不太乐意，但也还是听话地自己扭着腰动起来了。

还是第一次用这样的姿势主导性事，金泰亨害羞的同时也有感到莫名的满足。很努力地动着腰往身后撞过去了，不过没撞多久腰就开始累了，他这时候才开始感叹田柾国的腰是有多厉害，能连续使用那么久都不累的。

“泰亨儿…呼…做得很不错嘛，再快一点…”田柾国稍微捏一捏他的尾巴根，立刻把他甜腻的娇声逼出来了。金泰亨有些委屈地回头，歪着脑袋撒娇，“呜…我累了…不要再玩尾巴了嘛…”

他眨巴着眼睛撒娇的样子真的让田柾国受不了，一下子就心软了下来，放开了尾巴。握住他的腰突然开启了攻势，没什么准备的小猫被撞得突然，差点歪倒在一边。

淫液顺着腿根流下，留下一条条斑驳的痕迹。臀部被撞得发红，小穴被如此激烈地侵犯，带来的是灭顶般的快感。眼神都开始散了，金泰亨叫得失神，理智逐渐剥离，只留下本能在全身心感受着性事带来的欢愉。

“啊…呜…柾国啊…！嗯…要去了呜…！”像是崩溃一般叫起来，金泰亨全身都在痉挛着，田柾国俯下身子抓住他的手，做了几下冲刺，两人一起达到了高潮。

他们沉浸在欢愉中久久没有回过神来，直到深埋体内的性器再次硬起来，金泰亨才猛然想起什么。“你…你怎么射在里面了…？发情期内射很容易怀孕的…！”

田柾国伏在他耳边亲吻着，声音还带着一丝沙哑，“怎么了，泰亨不愿意给我生孩子吗？既然都已经射进去一次…不如我们再来一次吧，做到你怀孕为止…”


End file.
